Sólo palabras
by TheLoveIsArt
Summary: Ray se va a ir. Mariah no quiere despedirse de él. No quiere aceptar que Ray se separe de ella... porque sabe también, que él no quiere.


Hola sempais :D bueno este es mi primer fic de Beyblade (siempre hago de Naruto- Akatsuki) pero estoy aqui para revivir una de mis parejas favoritas de todos los Anime, y bueno, porque practicamente, Beyblade fue mi primer Anime (una lágriita sale del rostro de la escritora) pero bueno ¿a quién le importa eso?

Os dejo este one shot de Ray samma y Mariah chan. Espero que les guste. Mary is a good girl sempais :D (siempre digo eso, es normal)

**Los personajes de Beyblade no me pertenecen, solo los he tomado prestados un ratito ¬w¬**

* * *

><p><strong> SOLO PALABRAS.<strong>

**RAY Y MARIAH**

En el mundo existen muchas palabras. Palabras que elogian, que lastiman, que matan, que alegran, que regañan, que mienten, que dicen verdades. Todas ellas son solo palabras vacías, solo palabras; se las lleva el viento así como las trae. No tienen ningún significado, porque solo son pronunciadas por los humanos, y ellos son seres egoístas y crueles, son malvados y están llenos de odio, codicias y mentiras.

-Solo saben lastimarte- dijo Mariah en voz alta. Sentía la lluvia caerle sobre el rosado cabello y empaparle su ropa. ¿Pero que importaba ya?

Ray volvería a irse con Tyson, Max, Kai, Kenny y Hilary. Volvería con ellos y se volverían a separar. Esta vez agradecía a mil que Ray hubiera tenido el valor de decirles que en el próximo torneo de Beyblade quería estar con sus nuevos amigos. Agradecía que esta vez no les diera la espalda sin decir nada.

Los demás se habían puesto tristes, sí. Pero ella se sentía abatida. Nadie sabía cuánto tiempo se iría nuevamente Ray, pero Mariah no sabía que haría si tan solo tuviera que pasar una vez más sin esos bellos ojos leonados, ni ese largo cabello azabache que de vez en cuando pedía con tanta insistencia a su amigo que le dejara peinar. Simplemente para estar con él. Simplemente para sentirle cerca.

Ahora había sido ella la que había huido. No quería verlo despedirse, ni sonreírle y prometerle volver. Porque solo eran palabras.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y se cubrió con sus brazos, frotandolos para entrar en calor. Las lágrimas comenzaron a ser derramadas.

Ella no se consideraba una chica debíl, no le gustaba que la viesen llorar. ¿Por qué? Realmente no lo sabía, simplemente no quería dejar atrás aquella imagen de chica feroz que siempre mostraba en las Beybatallas. ¿Quién fue el que había dicho que Amar es destruir y ser amado es ser destruido? No lo sabía tampoco, pero era una buena frase.

Siguió caminando largo rato, solo mirando el suelo y tratando de no tropezar (de nuevo) con una de esas estúpidas piedras mientras subía esa montaña. Ahora estaba manchada, y le sangraba el codo. Pronto tendría que regresar a su casa, no quería preocupar a los chicos, pero por ahora seguía alejandose cada vez más y más de la aldea.

Ya había pensado en regresar, pero el miedo de que Ray ya se hubiese ido de casa le aterraba demasiado. Porque habría sido ella la que no se despidió de él. A considerar de que el avión a Japón era a las diez de la mañana y ella llevaba tres horas afuera, seguramente Ray se había ido ya. Como si aquello quisiera rectificar su afirmación, pasó volando un avión.

Levantó la vista al cielo y dejó que las gotas de agua le cayeran por el rostro, como si fueran lágrimas. Se sintió en profundo terror. Se sentía culpable y mal ¿qué habría pensado Ray de ella? ¿Qué habría pensado si ayer le había propuesto quedarse ahí con ella, que él le hubiera dicho que no podía y que ella decía que estaba bien y hoy no le fuera a despedir? Quería llorar. Quería gritar. Quería hablar con él.

-¡Mariah!- grito alguien. Era una voz conocida, y que habría sabido reconocer incluso en un mar de gente. Mariah dirigió la mirada hacia allá y se encontró con Ray que venía empapado corriendo hacia ella, parecía preocupado, y Mariah no supo más que sorprenderse.

-¿Ray?- preguntó -¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No ha salido ya el avión a Japón?-

-No lo sé- respondió Ray acercandose hacia ella y sonriendole tiernamente -Y no me importa ¿Tienes idea de lo preocupados que están todos allá? ¡No sabemos nada de tí desde la siete!-

-Bueno... yo...- susurro la chica mirando hacia otro lado -Lo siento-

Ray se quedo callado un tanto. Y Mariah no sabía decir si eso era bueno o era malo.

-¡Oh, Mariah!- dijo Ray de pronto y la abrazo -No tienes idea de lo preocupado que estaba... creí que... no podría despedirme de nuevo-

Mariah abrió los ojos y con cierta torpeza y lentitud correspondió el abrazo de su amigo. Sintió una enorme oleada de calor, felicidad, covinada con unas buenas ganas de vomitar. Luego de un rato él se separo de ella y todo se destrozó. Ray intento mirarla a los ojos, pero Mariah bajó la cabeza.

-¿Qué tienes?- pregunto Ray -¿Estás enojada conmigo?-

-No- se limitó a responder la chica -No es eso-

-¿Entonces?- pregunto él mientras le pasaba una mano por el mentón y le elevaba la cabeza, para que ella le mirara a los ojos -Mariah ¿estabas llorando?- preguntó sorprendido. Mariah apartó la vista y la cara de él, le dio la espalda.

-Claro que no- dijo ella, orgullosa y altiva -Es solo la lluvia...- no pudo evitar que su voz sonara quebrada. Volvió la vista al suelo y trató de tranquilizarse.

Pasaron unos segundos. Mariah ya estaba a punto de decirle a Ray que sería mejor si regresaban y compraban otro voleto de avión hacia Japón para que no perdiera más tiempo, cuando sintió los fuertes brazos de Ray rodearla completamente. Su respiración le cosquilleaba la nuca y Mariah dejó de sentir el piso bajo sus pies. Ray acercó sus labios al oído de la chica.

-No tienes porque pretender ser siempre la fuerte Mariah- le susurro Ray con voz seductora -Todas las personas sienten y lloran, no es algo por lo que avergonzarse-

-Ray...- susurro Mariah, un tanto aturdida -Tú nunca has llorado- no sabía porque decía eso, no tenía sentido.

-Claro que sí- confeso Ray con una sonrisa -Que tú jamás me hayas visto es otra cosa-

-Pero... - Mariah se dio la vuelta, y sujeto los brazos de Ray mientras él la miraba triste -¡Te vas a ir! Y parece... nunca parece que nos extrañes-

-Sí los extraño-

-¿Entonces por qué te vas?-

Ray no supo que responder a eso. En realidad no comprendía porque se iba. Su lugar siempre estaba aquí, o al menos mientras estuviera ella. No tenía el valor de decirle lo que sentía, porque el amor a distancia nunca funcionaba, y no quería comprometer su amistad con Mariah y no saber si la cosa podría funcionar. Y si no lo hacía ¿que pasaría?

-¿Lo ves? ¡No nos extrañas!- grito Mariah con voz quebrada -No tienes idea de cuánto... cuanto yo... te extraño. Y tengo que vivir sinb saber cuándo vendrás a visitarnos, o nos enviarás una carta, o...- se quedo callada -_O me dirás qué sientes-_ pensó con amargura.

Ray se le quedo mirando con seriedad.

-Odio que no te quedes nunca con nosotros. ¡Somos tú familia, Ray!-

-Sí lo son- dijo Ray entonces y sonrió un poco. Se acercó a Mariah y le tomo de la mano, la acercó a él -Tú y los chicos son mi familia. Mariah, eres como mi hermana...-

-¡Yo no quiero ser como tu hermana!- grito Mariah, furiosa - ¡Ya ni siquiera quiero ser como tu amiga! ¿Es qué no lo entiendes Ray?-

Ray se quedó callado. Su corazón latía con fuerza en su pecho ¿pero como decirlo?

-¿Ray?- preguntó Mariah mirandole -¿No piensas decir nada?-

Ray bajó la cabeza. Sí, quería decirle que la amaba, que deseaba estrecharla con fuerza entre sus brazos y no dejarla ir, que donde ella estuviera se encontraba su hogar...

-Bien- susurro Mariah, decepcionada -Entonces yo...-

Y Ray la jaló hacia sí y le plantó un beso en la boca. Al principio, las dos bocas inexpertas de los dos no sabían muy bien con que seguir, pero luego de unos segundos, sus bocas se acompasaron a la otra, y sus lenguas formaban un baile que parecía coordinado desde hace años. Mariah entrelazó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Ray y enredo sus dedos en sus cabellos azabaches. Ray la apretó más contra sí y le rodeo la cintura, mientras con su mano le levantaba el rostro y le acariciaba la mejilla.

Se separaron por falta de aire y se miraron a los ojos. Tanto él como ella estaban sonrojados.

-Ray...- susurro Mariah no sabiendo que iba a seguir ahora, se encontro con que Ray sonreía y la miraba con detenimiento.

-Sé que no te crees muchas de las palabras, Mariah- dijo Ray -Pero debes prometerme que te creeras lo que voy a decirte ahora- Mariah no tenía fuerzas para hablar, pero logro reunir las suficientes para asentir una vez con la cabeza -Te Amo, y te prometo que volvere siempre por tí-

Por alguna razón Mariah sabía que esas no eran simples palabras echadas al aire.

-Yo también Ray- dijo ella mientras se volvía a acercar a Ray y lo besaba.

_Sin importar donde estes tú o yo... siempre estaremos juntos._

**_FIN_**

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Por que siempre quise escribir un fic de Ray X3, mucho espero que lo lean y dejen review si les ha agradado.<em>

_Muchas gracias. Matta ne~ sempais :D_


End file.
